


The Day

by NikaAnuk



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life, Translation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 23:45:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17877053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikaAnuk/pseuds/NikaAnuk
Summary: It's the time of the year again, Stiles' mum's death anniversary. This year, he's not dealing with it on his own though._I wrote this one some time ago for a friend. It's a fluff and to be honest, today I'd definitely write it differently. But since I was asked to translate (And because I really wanted to translate it at some point), I didn't change anything.





	The Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Heather_anne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heather_anne/gifts).
  * A translation of [The day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1094210) by [NikaAnuk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikaAnuk/pseuds/NikaAnuk). 



> Thank you Heather_anne for suggesting the translation, it's so nice of you! I hope I will not disappoint. 
> 
> Translation is mine; beta by whatdoyoumean; any mistakes are mine.

It's not like seeing someone climb into the room through the window was any surprise to Stiles; he and Scott did it so many times, it was custom now. The real surprise was the person who had crouched on the windowsill and then jumped in.

 

Panicked, Stiles looked towards the door and then back at Derek.

 

“What the hell are you doing here?” He hissed.

 

The werewolf shrugged, putting his hands deep in the pockets of his leather jacket.

 

“You weren’t picking up.”

 

“And it didn't occur to you that it may maybe, possibly, mean that I don't want to talk to you?” Stiles shut the photo album angrily and stood up from bed. “Kindly leave the same way you got in, before I'll have to explain to my father, the _sheriff_ , what a tall, dark and handsome man is doing in his teenage son bedroom.”

 

Derek watched him quietly; he didn’t need to be a werewolf to know that Stiles had just been crying. His eyes were still swollen.

 

He’d been trying to call Stiles since the morning – even through Scott warned him that it was pointless – because Stiles was upset from the evening before. Eventually he decided to just show up and see for himself. That was easier said than done. First Stiles had gone out with his father, they ate in the town, came back afterwards and it wasn’t until evening that Stiles came back to his room, once his father was asleep on the couch, after drinking few beers.

 

“You shouldn't be alone.”

 

Stiles gaped at Derek for a few seconds, lost for words.

 

“I don't mean to be cruel but I have a father? one who needs my attention...”

 

“With whom you spent the whole day with, comforted and listened to when he was drunk. What about you?” Derek's voice sounded more like a growl now, and he clenched his fists.

 

“Are you spying on me?!”

 

Derek hesitated; he watched Stiles for a moment, who was part of the pack, just like Issac or even Scott; that made Derek responsible for him. He sighed, dropping his gaze.

 

“I just thought you wouldn’t want to be alone. And since you were taking care of your father the whole day... Maybe someone should... take care of you.”

 

For that Stiles had no response. He turned to pick up the photo album from his bed and hide it in the drawer, where it belonged.

 

“I'm not that weak,” he murmured.

 

“No, you are not. But even strong people need someone sometimes,” Derek stepped closer. “I brought some beer.”

 

Stiles snorted.

 

“We have enough beer, and I need to get rid of it before tomorrow.”

 

Derek rested his hand on Stiles’ shoulder and stepped even closer, the familiar smell filling his nose.

 

“Let me help you; you don't have to do everything on your own.”

 

“I always have.”

 

“But you’re part of the pack.”

 

Stiles turned to him and looked him in the eye. There were times when he was scared of him, and even today he was terrifying when angry. But not right now. Right now he was big and warm and quiet. Stiles wrapped his arms around Derek's neck. When the werewolf hugged him back, Stiles felt like he was disappearing, surrounded in his warmth and the sharp smell. He breathed out shakily.

 

“I'm not weak..” he said again.

 

“You are stronger than all of us,” Derek said, stroking his back. “But even you need help sometimes...”

 

“Don't tell Scott?”

 

Derek smiled, hiding his face in Stiles' hair. He would never tell Scott, he was always jealous of how close the two of them were; he was the alpha, but Stiles would always go to Scott first. Now he finally had him for himself only.

 

“I won't tell,” he promised.

  


The sun, small and cool, found them both in bed; Derek was sitting with his back against the wall, and Stiles lying sleepless with his head on his lap, staring out the window.

 

They didn't talk, Derek's jacket was hung over the back of the chair, and Stiles was laying wrapped in a brown blanket. Stiles was stroking Derek's calf and the werewolf's hand was on Stiles' hip, warm and big.

 

The day started slowly.


End file.
